


Tony Stark

by greaterthanthree



Series: Bad Days [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But They Do Don't Worry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, Rationalizations, Tony Angst, Tony Doesn't Realize People Love Him, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime, even you believe the lies you tell them. Doesn't make 'em true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in a series of pieces I will be writing about what the bad days of various characters look like. They are all independent works and probably don't even exist in the same universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the Avengers are mine, nor ever will be, unless I become a comic book writer and get to make a superhero who ends up on the Avengers which would be wicked awesome.

Tony tells them it’s in case of mind control.

“Wouldn’t want you to feel bad about destroying Harlem again when it wasn’t even your fault,” he teases. They laugh, even Bruce chuckles.

They believe him. _Bruce_ believes him. Trusts that Tony, Tony who trusts _him_ , would never doubt his control or think he would destroy anything deliberately.

Some days, Tony even believes himself.]

]But late at night, when everyone else is sleeping, and Tony is alone in the lab, only awake because of too much coffee and too much work, a more genuine truth rises from the depths of his mind.

“I’m afraid,” He whispers to JARVIS and the bots and the empty room, “I’m afraid that one day you’ll wake up and realize what kind of monster I am.”

Because _Natasha_ doesn’t like him and _Steve_ doesn’t like him and Thor _agrees_ with them and who knows about Clint but he’s _SHIELD_ and the only one who trusts Tony is _Bruce_ and one day he’s going to wake up a realize what Tony is and Tony is too much of a coward to take the beating he knows he deserves.

So Tony tells them it’s in case of mind control and does what he does best - building something to hide behind.

 

>3

 


End file.
